Mobile voice communications equipment has enjoyed substantial use over the past decade. Many cars, trucks, airplanes, boats, and other vehicles are equipped with telecommunications equipment, such as cellular telephones, that facilitate mobile voice communications. Many cellular telephones today are directly mounted to a portion of the vehicle, such as the console, the seat, the armrest, or the ceiling of the cabin. Directly mounting telecommunications equipment to a portion of the vehicle permanently alters the vehicle, requires mounting hardware, and is often difficult to remove. Furthermore, the location of a cellular telephone mounted directly to the vehicle may not be customized for each operator of the vehicle. Therefore, operators may be required to divert their attention away from operating the vehicle to access the telecommunications equipment.